dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Audrajoye
Hello Audrajoye 18:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys im grounded i wont be on for awhile Audrajoye 01:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) New friends That sounds good, AJ. I'm very happy to help with anything I can at any stage. If I can make a recommendation now, the setting-up guide DAW:SUG will help answer a lot of questions you may have about this place, and how to make a character. Hope to hear from you soon, Alex Jiskran 04:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk bubbles Rabbit (talk) 15:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Sorry, That should of been posted to you ages ago... 16:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Celesta again or someone else? And in the future, always post on the bottem of talk pages. -Rabbit (talk) 13:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re Sorry it took me so long; I'm on a trip. And yes. And can we RP Clove and Alexandria sometime? Rabbit (talk) 14:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Trip I know what that's like. Real life always comes first. Hope you had fun camping. Rabbit (talk) 02:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RP location I thought we decided yesterday to RP at the Clock Tower? Rabbit (talk) 23:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Yay! Lets RP! Rabbit (talk) 00:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OK ~ є¢ℓιρѕєℓєαƒ ρяσ¢єє∂ιηg ιηтσ ραяту мσ∂є... 14:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Where? Alex Jiskran 01:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) re:hey Yea where?? Sure meet you there!!Vegivampa (talk) 21:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Your new template:Template:AJ has been completed for your talk bubbles. All your bubbles for all your characters can go there. If you need an example, you can see mine Template:Bond_em7. Here's how you'll use them: They'll look like this: If you need any further coding help, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Come one chat?Rabbit (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Twila Yes. Would you like to adopt her? 02:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You can take her, just remove the "Adoption" template from her page and your ready to go. She already has a talk bubble: Template:Twila. It words by going {Twila|Time=UTC|Text=What you want to say} But with two {'s instead of one. 02:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Trouble I'm not sure who "bacon" is. Can you give me the username? Also, what was being said. If he's doing it again, let myself or another admin who's around or on chat know, and we'll handle it. When you leave messages, if you sign it by putting ~~~~ it'll link to your page and timestammp it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I just relized he need's Clove name for potions, can you add that? Rabbit (talk) 03:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Can you actually use 4 ~ instead of just typing your username? This is my oath to you! 19:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Then how come there no link to your talk page? This is my oath to you! 19:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) YOu do realize della winter's/room means her room at hogwarts right? This is my oath to you! 19:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Why are you using clove and chloeThis is my oath to you! 19:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ Sorry, I would really like to rp, but my most recent character is messed up, and I need to work on fixing him. Thanks Bobhasnohead (talk) 23:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC)